Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by psychegloom
Summary: Bra&Pan want to be in a tourn. in another planet. They train in the timeroom 5days unknowingly to others. They attend the Caps. Corp. masquerade ball before leaving drugs&alcohol lead Pan to a mistake that chages her life drastically. Pan/Trunks Bra/Goten


Bra&Pan want to be in a tournament in another planet. They train in the time room 5days & lie about their vacation activities. All is going well till they decide to attend the Caps. Corp. masquerade ball before leaving. Alcohol/drugs cloud 2 ppl's judgement & Bra feels guilty for Pan's new and unexpected...problem. Bra/Goten Pan/Trunks.

* * *

Bra and Pan were both sitting by a table inside a mall's food court. It was late November and they were doing their Christmas shopping with Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Uub; everyone else was getting food. Pan was going to do the same but Bra forced her to stay because she needed to speak to her, she asked Trunks to bring them both some sushi rolls. The lines were long and Bra was able to speak to Pan without worrying about the others listening to their conversation. Pan looked at her questionably raising an eyebrow at her.

"So you want to go to another planet to participate in a tournament and don't want to tell the others about it because…" said Pan; she looked at Bra like she was crazy.

"It would be no fun; if the others participated we would have no chance of winning; the people in this planet are at our fighting level. Come on Pan, I've never had the chance to use my Saiyan abilities to their fullest, and you haven't used your abilities since your grandpa left with Shenlong a year ago," said Bra pouting her lips. Pan hated to admit it but Bra's suggestion sounded very appealing; she had not used her Saiyan abilities in over a year and missed the action terribly.

"So when is this and how are we going to get there?" Asked Pan sighing in defeat.

"Our parents would think we left the day after Christmas, but in reality we would be leaving January first; we're using the five days in between to practice in the time room. ."

"And how are we going to do that? Dende would never let us, our parents would want to know where we are, and how the hell would we explain to our parents that we are suddenly five years older, one day in the time room is after all a year…"

"Dende won't be around, he's visiting his fellow Nameks during the holidays and Popo is with him. Our parents would think we have gone to a two week Outdoors Club trip to Australia; I actually already mentioned it to my mom and yours. We'll be back before the two weeks, it only takes two days to get there in the capsule; the tournament is only three days long so you see, we'll even have two days left. And my mom came up with a formula not so long ago, your grandma was growing self-conscious about being so much younger than your grandpa; to help her mom created a formula that reduces one's age by a year with each dose. So you see Pan, this plan is risk-free, we'd have to be complete idiots to screw up."

"Okay…well then, I guess we'll do it," said Pan smiling pleased.

Two large platters of sushi landed in front of them; Pan looked up to see Trunks towering over her carrying six other platters; he was having a difficult time balancing them and accidentally dropped one on Pan's head.

"Trunks you idiot!" Screamed Pan standing up furiously.

"I'm sorry it was an accident," said Trunks nervously scratching the back of his head. Pan sat down still frustrated and very angered.

"Oh come on Pan don't be mad at me…please…" said Trunks pouting his lips, but Pan ignored him.

"Come on little Pan," said Trunks hugging her and messing up her hair with his other hand.

"Stop it Trunks I'm not a kid anymore," complained Pan, there was however a smile behind her tough exterior.

"You'll always be my little Panny," said Trunks pinching her cheeks and then finally letting go of her.

The others made their way to the table, Goten sat next to Bra and Bra blushed; Pan noticed this and smiled mischievously at Bra. But Bra suddenly saddened as she saw Goten take Marron's hand from across the table.

"I think you'll love what I got you Goten," said Marron batting her eyelashes.

"I'm sure I will pumpkin," said Goten as he and Marron shared an Eskimo kiss; Pan almost gagged.

"Are all right there Panno?" Asked Trunks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine," laughed Pan.

"Well, we should get going, off to camp we go," said Uub very excited.

They were all planning on going on a camping trip to the mountains for the weekend along with one of Trunks's many girlfriends. The man had a woman for every day of the week; it was funny to watch him try to remember the names of each one.

"All right then, let's go," said Goten.

* * *

They stopped to leave their shopping bags at their houses first and then left to the mountains. Bra was in the same vehicle as Goten and Marron, making it very awkward in her part; she was madly in love with him and he had yet to notice it. Pan and Uub were driving with Trunks and his red-headed girlfriend Jill; Jill threw a fit because Pan called shotgun and sat in the front seat with Trunks, "stupid brat," she mumbled.

Once they got to the mountains they all set up camp, Bra, Pan, and Marron shared a tent while Trunks shared with Jill, Goten and Uub shared a tent. Marron tried to make conversation with Bra constantly, but Bra no longer considered her a friend. Marron knew how much Bra like Goten and she still went for it, though of course it had been a while since they had spoken about it, almost two years; she probably thought Bra was over him…still, Bra hated her guts.

* * *

While Bra and Marron took care of setting up the tent Pan played football with Goten, Trunks, and Uub. She was in Uub's team while Goten was in Trunks's team. Team was perhaps not the most accurate word for it though, Pan and Trunks always got very competitive towards each other and ended up taking over the game; they hardly ever passed the ball to Goten and Uub.

"You know what I'm tired of this, is anyone ever going to pass me the ball?" Said Uub annoyed; Pan stopped running and looked at him.

"Oh come on Uub, we're winning, just let me take care of it," smiled Pan.

"Fine, play by yourself then, I quit," said Uub walking away looking quite upset.

"I should probably go too, it's getting dark and we'll need firewood," said Goten walking away as well.

"Oh come on uncle Goten," said Pan before being tackled to the ground by Trunks.

"Gottcha!"

"Oh no you don't!," said Pan wriggling beneath him and freeing herself from his grasp; Trunks immediately ran after her.

* * *

Goten and Uub got to the campsite and Uub immediately called it quits and went to sleep inside the tent, while Goten sat outside with Marron, Bra, and Jill. Marron and Jill did their nail while Bra read a romance novel; Goten looked at her and smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Bra annoyed.

"I never figured you the type to be reading, I expected you'd be doing your nails instead."

"Well for your information Mr. Goten Son, like my mother I happen to be a very intellectual woman. It shouldn't surprise you that I'm both beautiful and smart, it runs in the family. Besides, I already did my nails," said Bra flipping her hair to the side.

"Hmm, looks and brains run in the family huh? Then why does you brother seem to lack brains?"

"Shut up Goten! My brother is very intelligent just a bit…clueless on certain matters that's all. Besides, I meant women in our family did I not?"

"Well you never specified that," smirked Goten.

"Shut up you're just jealous because Trunks is hotter than you!" Said Jill.

"Well I'm not in the mood to argue, Saturday. I need to go get firewood, you wanna come Marron?"

"No, I'm a bit tired from setting up the tent, why don't you ask Bra to go with you?"

"You wanna come?" Asked Goten looking at Bra; it seemed he had completely thrown aside their previous argument.

"Okay," smiled Bra. Then after they left Jill looked at Marron.

"Hey, why did he call me Saturday?" Asked Jill curiously; Marron looked at her and smiled nervously.

"I have no idea Jill but believe me it has nothing to do with Trunks labeling you as his 'Saturday' girlfriend!" Said Marron nervously; then she covered her own mouth.

"Well that's a relief," said Jill happily; Marron looked at her in disbelief, 'You're kidding me right? Could this girl really be this stupid?'

* * *

Bra and Goten were scouting the woods for firewood; they found a few twigs but the majority of them were still green. Bra sighed exasperated as they walked up a small hill; Goten was walking ahead. 'Some romantic walk in the woods?' she thought disappointed. He turned back to look at her and waited for her; he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"What? Tired already?"

"Of course not," said Bra walking ahead of him.

"Bra you really shouldn't do that there's…" but before he could finish she fell off a cliff; he flew down to her and helped her up, "Well at least it was only a couple of feet deep."

"A couple of feet?! You call twenty freaking feet a couple of feet!" Screamed Bra dusting off her clothes.

"Oh come on, you can take it, you're a saiyan right?" Bra glared at him and continued to walk away; Goten followed after her.

"Oh come on where are you going?"

"I'm looking for firewood," said Bra coldly.

"Bra wait," said Goten grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to look at him.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you, you've been mad at me for the last couple fo weeks and I don't even know why? I thought we were good friends."

Bra didn't know what to say to that. How could she tell him that she was angry at him for dating Marron, Marron who was more appropriate for him than she was. Bra was too young for him and she knew that; he would never look at her as more than a friend, sister maybe, but that was nowhere near to what she wanted.

"I…" said Bra; she was at a loss for words.

"You what?" Asked Goten walking a bit closer to her concerned, he was unaware of what his closeness did to her.

"I…you see Goten I…" but before she could say anything else it started pouring and her hair…her hair!

"Oh no, I just blow dried!" she exclaimed attempting to cover her hair with her hands but to no avail. Goten rolled his eyes at her and covered her with his jacket.

"Well the campsite must be miles away, we won't make it without wetting your precious hair, there's a cave up there, let's stay there till it stops," said Goten; she blushed when he carried her in his arms and flew towards the cave.

* * *

Pan and Trunks were still playing football; Jill stared horrified as she saw Trunks slide in the mud and tackle Pan so that they were practically mud wrestling.

"Trunks that's disgusting! You're gonna get your Tommy Hilfiger sweater all muddy and it's dry clean only!" Exclaimed Jill.

"I'm coming…" said Trunks exasperated and he and Pan walked towards her; Jill sprinted away when Trunks tried to give her a hug.

"Don't you dare touch me like that or you'll be in big trouble mister!" said Jill running inside the large and spacious capsule corp. tent. Pan thought it was ridiculous, they were supposed to be camping yet they were staying in tents with a bedroom, a bathroom complete with a shower, and a lounge area. It only looked like a tent from the outside but in the inside it looked more like a cabin; the only setting up they had to do involved moving the furniture inside of it, which was also conveniently inside a capsule.

"Well then I'm gonna have to run to you without clothes aren't I?" Said Trunks playfully; he took off his clothes before walking inside leaving only his boxers.

Pan walked inside her tent and found Marron plucking her eyebrows while she sat on her bed; Pan took of her clothes and slipped into her pajamas before slipping into her own bed.

"What's taking Goten so long," complained Marron setting her tweezers down.

"Knowing Bra they probably stopped somewhere so her hair wouldn't get wet," said Pan, "don't worry, they'll probably get back once the rain stops."

"I doubt it, Goten is a heavy sleeper; once he falls asleep there's no getting him up until he's had a good nine hours. I swear there could be a damn earthquake and he wouldn't wake up, poor Bra, sleeping on a hard floor all night," sighed Marron.

* * *

"Goten!" Screamed bra in his ear trying to wake him up, the rain had not stopped but it was only drizzling now; she considered it safe enough for her hair not to take a trip back to the seventies. But there was no waking him; he was fast asleep and even snoring.

"Shut up!" she screamed, and he complied; this surprised her. She looked at his sleeping for and smiled at the sight of his peaceful face. His complexion was beautiful, how dare Jill call him uglier than Trunks! If anything they were in the same level, Goten had a flawless face and skin as smooth as a baby's although he was twenty-eight, he appeared younger than his years, perhaps seventeen. He had rosy cheeks and a small mouth with full lips; he glistened in the moonlight, and his pale skin resembled fresh-fallen snow.

"I wonder," whispered Bra to herself, 'I wonder what his lips feel like'. She gulped and drew closer to him; she was blushing madly but did not hold back. She closed her eyes, and softly pressed her lips against. 'They really are as soft as they look, maybe even more…' she thought as she smiled against his lips.

As she was about to pull back she felt a hand pull her back and she widened her eyes. He was asleep, he was still asleep yet he kissed her! She tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms tightly around her and then slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She started to panic, but then he did something unexpected, he mumbled her name…he was dreaming about her. If she could have she would have smiled, but her mouth was currently occupied. He pulled her down next to him, and she allowed him to hold her.

* * *

"Trunks give me back my flats!" Screamed Jill running after him, but she quickly slipped in the mud.

Pan tried not to laugh but failed horribly, it was just too funny and way too early in the morning. Marron walked out of the tent with rolls in her hair; she almost dropped her coffee when Jill ran past her to try to catch Trunks.

"So how long do you think she'll last?" Asked Marron.

"I give her five minutes, she'll realize she's too slow and eventually start crying…again," said Pan.

"I wonder when Goten and Bra will be getting back, we'll be starting breakfast soon," said Marron.

* * *

Bra woke up to the feeling of lips on the back of her neck; she looked down and saw an arm wrapped over her waist; her back was pressed against his chest and she could feel him breathing, he was still asleep. She tried to get up but he pulled her back into his embrace and ran his lips behind her neck again, making her shiver. Suddenly he opened his eyes and yawned; immediately she pretended to be asleep and closed her eyes. He was next to something warm; instinctively he held it closer, then he opened his eyes again and looked down. It was…Bra! His mind screamed at him to let go of her but he couldn't, not when she slept so soundly, like an angel.

He smiled warmly at her sleeping form. Curiously he moved her hair to the side and pressed his lips on the corner of her jaw. Bra almost gasped but she forced herself to remain 'asleep'. he carefully skimmed his lips along her jaw and inhaled her scent. Then suddenly he let go of her and paced back and forth.

"What are you doing Goten? Are you crazy? She's your best friend's sister and a minor!"

"Goten?" Said Bra suddenly 'waking up'.

"Oh, hi Bra!" he said nervously.

"What's wrong? You look like you just stole money from your mom's purse," she smiled.

"Oh not at all Bra! Come on, let's go back to camp!"

"Okay," she smiled. As they walked back to camp she couldn't help but smile at herself, so he really did feel something for her after all…he would never admit it, but he did.


End file.
